This invention pertains to scaffolding and particularly to scaffolding used in installation roofing materials on a sloped or pitched roof, especially for a steeply pitched roof. Historically, support for roofers working on steeply pitched roofs has consisted of temporary installation of horizontally oriented boards on which workers perch to apply shingles and other roofing materials. Later toe-hold brackets were developed which could be temporarily mounted to the roof deck to support planks resting on pairs of the toe-hold brackets.
When toe-hold brackets are used, the planks on which workers are supported abut the roof surface and prevent debris such as removed shingles and worn roofing materials from sliding off the roof surface.
Recent efforts to improve on scaffolding for pitched roofs have led to elongate beams lying upon the roof surface to be repaired. These rails are hooked over the roof ridge between the sloped side being roofed or repaired and a second side on the other side of the ridge. See Megna, et al. (US Patent Publication No. 2007/0062761) and Vierra (US Patent Publication No. 2008/0006481).
The beams are used in pairs and are equipped with plank supports which are carried on the rails. No provision is made to easily move the scaffold bars as work progresses. This is a shortcoming because much time and effort must be expended to move the scaffold members along the roof. A better scaffolding system for roofing installers is needed which provides easy movement along the roof surface while providing a safe work environment for the workers standing on the scaffolding.